


Ascending the Vale

by NebularNight



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebularNight/pseuds/NebularNight
Summary: A pleasant night shared between two lovers





	Ascending the Vale

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to the track "Ascending The Vale" while writing this!

Lucio glanced at the clock before lighting a candle, and then another. The Count looked to the bed, fine red satin sheets made neatly. He wore nothing, and the flickering of the candles reflected off his golden arm. A grin made it's way upon his lips as he heard footsteps approaching from outside the room. Quickly, Lucio sat upon the end of the bed, sheets wrinkling beneath him as he posed, spreading his legs and leaning back, tilting his head to the side just a bit. It was then that the door knob to the bedroom turned. 

Azar stepped into the room, sunkissed skin capturing the warm glow of the candles within the room. Shutting the door behind him, his honey brown and sky blue gaze immediately landed upon Lucio, propped seductively at the end of the bed. Before Azar could even speak for the reddening of his cheeks, Lucio's rich voice resounded within the room.

"Take off your clothes," the Count ordered of the apprentice. Azar swished his hip to the side as he reached up to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head, exposing his lean form. Then Lucio's blue eyes followed those delicate hands to the waistband of Azar's pants. With once teasingly slow movement, he slid the baggy pants over his hips and let them fall to the floor. His tanned skin reflected the gold candlelight beautifully, and his brunet hair shimmered. Lucio felt his member hardening at the delicious specimen before him. Then, Azar stepped forward, hips swaying as he approached his beloved Count. Kneeling down at the Count's feet, those bi-colored eyes peered up at him, brimming with excitement. 

Azar reached forward and took Lucio's twitching member, giving it a stroke before leaning forward and taking the reddening head into his mouth, running his slick tongue over the slit. Lucio couldn't contain his moan as he reached down and tangled his hand into Azar's long hair, easing Azar's mouth further down over his cock. Lucio's head tilted back as he involuntarily bucked his hips into Azar's wet mouth, a low chuckle leaving him at the slight gag that escaped his beautiful apprentice, pulling him up and off his cock by his hair. His member bobbed out of Azar's mouth, slick wetness shimmering in the candlelight. "I want you, Azar. I _need_ you," his sultry voice purred in the dimly lit room, and a seductive smile danced upon Azar's lips. Placing one knee upon the bed, using Lucio's metal shoulder for leverage as he brought up his other knee. He hovered over Lucio's eager member, glistening with precum. 

Azar lowered himself down, grinding himself over Lucio's cockhead. They both gasped in unison at the contact, and Azar rolled his hips over Lucio's cock before lowering himself onto his Count. Lucio cursed, biting his lip at the warm wetness enveloping him. Azar began grinding his hips against Lucio's own, setting a slow and stimulating pace. Lucio's head leaned back as be propped himself up with his golden arm, reaching forward and running his fingertips over Azar's well muscled, scarred chest. Azar settled deep on Lucio with a groan as he ground himself hard, his cock buried inside as he rubbed himself at the base of Lucio's throbbing member. Lucio gave snarl as his cock twitched hard. Wrapping his arms around Azar, he pulled him tight to his chest as he swung his legs up and underneath him, holding Azar firm on his cock in his lap.

Azar braced himself against the bed with his left hand, reaching forward with his right and grasping at Lucio's shoulder as the Count began rolling his hips upwards into Azar's wet hole, grunting with each thrust into his sweet magician. Lucio steadily picked up speed until he was pounding up into Azar, who gasped and moaned with each thrust deep into his core. 

"You feel so good, darling, you're so warm, so tight, being so good for me," Lucio moaned breathily, a low whine escaping the Count at the end of his sentence. Azar held on tight to Lucio's shoulder as the Count leaned forward, taking the skin upon Azar's neck between his teeth as he pounded harder, closing in upon his climax. Azar neared his own, and as Lucio thrust upwards and buried himself deep into the magician, Azar gasped as he felt Lucio spill his hot cum inside of him. Azar moaned and threw his head back as he came, hips twitching against Lucio's as they rode out their orgasms together. 

Azar then leaned forward against Lucio's chest as the Count's cock throbbed inside him. Their lips met, and their tongues danced together. After a few moments of sharing sloppy and sleepy kisses, Azar leaned back, and his gaze met Lucio's icy blue eyes. 

"I love you, Lucio," Azar murmured, low voice warm. A tired and pleasantly worn smile fell upon Lucio's lips, and he chuckled softly as he reached up and ran his hand through Azar's dark hair, meeting his eyes without a moment's hesitation. 

"And I love you,"


End file.
